Anyssa vs. Aileen: Round 2
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Anyssa Rayburn gave her stuffed animals to her new friends, mainly to get Aileen to leave her alone. *Aileen attempted to snoop in her closet, but came up empty. *Anyssa threatened to spill the beans about her secret, but that failed to faze Aileen. Anyssa Rayburn glared at Aileen Harper, "Listen to me, missy," she said acidly, "you think you can push me around like you push others around, but you have no clue as to who you are messing with!" Aileen glared back, "You can't threaten me," she said snobbishly, "as I am a Harper." "That means nothing to me," Anyssa said, "I've lived in Chicago most of my life, and I've dealt with tougher eggs than you, lady! You thought to lump me with the same people you shove around here on a regular occasion. Just because I came from the Midwest, doesn't make me a hick! Far from it!" "You've never set foot in Boston," Aileen said acidly, "you wouldn't know anything about Beacon Hill or anything like that!" Anyssa was getting sick and tired of Aileen's badmouthing her. "Listen to me, one more time, you ignorant drip," she said, "I've lived in Chicago, which is just as comparable to your precious Boston, and for your information, I have been to Boston, thank you! I've seen the Public Garden; I've gone to Boston Common!" The argument between the two increased in intensity as they exited the dorm, "You know nothing about being a Harper!" Aileen sniffed, "this is my country, my school and my town, thereby, I have the right to behave as dreadfully as I want to." Anyssa shot her a vicious look, "OK, I warned you, and now, I am going to have to tell everyone about how when you were on MY turf at Plaisance Academy in Chicago, you were a member of an anti-gay organization that got arrested when you attacked some people at a gay pride parade in Lakeview! Yes, the oh-so-high and mighty Aileen Harper, the supposed paragon of morals and virtue, has a hate crimes charge on her, and because of that, you were expelled from Plaisance!" Aileen looked as if she had been hit in the stomach, "You can't prove it," she said snobbishly, "nobody can!" "I have the records from your court trial in Chicago," Anyssa said nastily, "and it would be just TOO bad if I spread it ALL over the campus!" "That's blackmail," Aileen sputtered, "and I won't fall for it!" "You look scared," Anyssa said acidly, "and you know what? You should be scared! VERY scared!" Aileen sprinted back to the dorm, "You won't get away with it!" she howled, "I'll make you suffer for this!" "Not if I make you suffer for it first," Anyssa shot back. As Aileen streaked back to the dorm, Anyssa sank down on the steps, tears falling down her face. Sheila Wainwright came up to Anyssa and sat next to her. "I heard you two screaming and arguing," she said kindly, "what was going on?" "Oh, your cousin is absolutely impossible," Anyssa said angrily, "She thinks the world owes her a living!" "I guess, what worries me is that you said she had a criminal record or something?" Sheila asked. "Yeah," Anyssa said, "here's that proof I was talking about." Sheila looked at the paperwork that Anyssa presented, her eyes widened, "I didn't know that she was that nasty!" she said. "That is just the tip of the iceberg," Anyssa said, "there's more." "I think this calls for a family pow-wow," Sheila said, "give me a moment." She grabbed her cell phone and called Dylan, Kip, Rosemary, Chris, Hannah, Julie and Alex. "Julie's my best friend, and she is part of my family, is that all right?" Sheila asked. "That is fine," Anyssa said, "she's welcome." A few hours later, everyone convened at the Academy hangout, the Silver Kettle, "I don't understand," Dylan said, "Mother and Dad never made any mention of Aileen being in a boarding school in Chicago." "Nobody knew, apparently," Michael Harper said, as he looked at the court papers that Anyssa presented him, "I guess, we thought that the discipline at Plaisance would help Aileen, as she was becoming more as she is now. I can see obviously that we were wrong." "Anyssa, what was it she did that landed her a hate crimes charge?" Shelby Harper asked. "During a gay pride parade in Lakeview, which is near where Plaisance Academy is, she deliberately grabbed someone who was marching, and she attacked him viciously," Anyssa said, "the case was splattered all over the newspapers in Chicago." "Forgive me, Anyssa," Dylan said, "but what is Lakeview?" "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know if you knew," Anyssa said, "Lakeview is a neighborhood on the North Side, and it's the gay center of Chicago." "Thanks," Dylan smiled, "I've not been to Chicago in a long time, maybe I should visit there." "I think we need to have a talk with Aileen about this," Michael said, "was there any jail time?" "You know, that was the weirdest thing," Anyssa said, "she screamed at the judge, saying that she was a Harper. That allowed her to do as she saw fit." "You mean she acted the same way she does here?" Michael said shocked, "That is terrible." "She was cited for contempt of court," Anyssa told them, "my late father was an attorney and it was a matter of Public Record. One of my foster father's old friends shared it with me." Aileen sauntered in, smug as all get out, until she saw that her family was glaring at her. "Hello everyone," she said airily, "Anyssa, be a dear and alert the media that Aileen Harper is here!" Michael shot a venomous look at Aileen, "Aileen, I want you to explain this to me," he said, as he shoved the court papers in her face. "How dare you," she hissed at Anyssa, who only smiled placidly, "I told you that you would pay for exposing my dirty laundry to my family!" "No, it's more along the lines of how dare you, Aileen," Dylan said, "How could you do something so cruel!" "Who cares?" Aileen said standoffishly, "I had every right to do what I did! I had to hold up the Harper banner!" "All you did was put us to shame!" Sheila screamed, "the person who you attacked and killed did nothing to you!" "He would have lost!" Aileen smirked, "Nobody would believe a fruit over a battery of high-powered attorneys and a wonderful woman with the name of Harper!" Anyssa shook her head, "Your ego is so unbelievable!" she snapped, "that guy you nearly attacked and killed, was my cousin!" Everyone was floored, except Aileen, who was unfazed by this news flash. "So what?!" she scoffed. "Statute of limitations!" "Perhaps so, but I wanted to let you know one thing," Anyssa said, "my cousin DID die, weeks later. He died due to an undetected brain aneurysm!" "I'm sorry, Anyssa," Julie Wandsworth said, "that you lost your cousin, due to Aileen's scheming ways!" "You can't blame me for his death," Aileen screamed, "he died of a medical condition!" "He DIED nonetheless," Anyssa screamed, "and you are to blame for it!" "Hold it, hold it!" Chris said, patiently, "Anyssa, as much as it galls me to say, Aileen is right, the statute of limitations has expired, but in the same vein, Aileen HAS to be punished, anyway." "I don't want any money from you all," Anyssa said, "I'm not going to file civil suit, because you all, except Aileen, have been wonderful to me. I won't hurt you that way." "Worry not about it, Anyssa," Sheila said, "I've an idea, why don't you move in with Courtney, Julie and I. We'd love to have you. And you won't have to live with the insanity of Aileen." "I'd be glad to move in with you three," Anyssa said, "Will that be all right?" "I can have the changeover done immediately," Michael said, "and you will be fine." Aileen stormed out of the room, screaming in rage, "I won't tolerate this witch hunt on my character!" she ranted, as she walked out the door, "I did what I wanted to because the Harper family is a name to be known!" "Freeze!" Dylan said, angrily, "You get back in here!" "And if I refuse?!" she said snobbishly. "Then you will be sent to jail!" Michael said angrily. "Try it, and you will all suffer!" Aileen threatened, "You morons can't order me around!" With that parting shot, she sauntered out. "That is the kind of attitude that I was talking about," Anyssa said, "she thinks she can do anything she wants and get away with it!" "Don't worry, Anyssa," Shelby Harper said, "my daughter will not get away with this. If you would, would you mind if our lawyers took a look at these papers?" "That is absolutely all right with me," Anyssa said, "this will only solidify the proof." Days later, Michael and Shelby looked over the papers, and what Anyssa said was truth. Then the parents had a long talk with everyone. "What do you propose we do?" Shelby asked her family. "I think she should have some sensitivity training," Sheila said, "given that her brother and cousin are both gay, that should make her realize it." "Sheila, I fear she won't go for it," Dylan said, "to her, it gives her one more reason to hate us!" "Any other ideas then?" Rosemary asked. "Well, we'll come up with something, what I don't know, but we will find out," Michelle said, as she put her arm around Chris and Dylan, "I love all of my guys, whether they are gay or not." "Thanks, Mom," Chris grinned. Dylan agreed, "Thank you, Aunt Michelle." Their partners also thanked Michelle for her affirmation. Michelle smiled brightly, "I don't want to have you worry about what she did," Anyssa said, "she knew what she did, and she should pay for it." "You are so correct, Anyssa," Michelle Harper said, "I'd be willing to pay you $5000, for the pain you went through." "You don't have to, Ms. Harper," Anyssa said, "but I wouldn't mind it." "Thank you, Anyssa," Michelle said, "it's the least I can do." Aileen stormed away from the house. She was furious, but unbowed by what she did. I did as I saw fit, she thought angrily, and that stupid twit, Anyssa, made me look like a fool! As I have mor morals and integrity than anyone! As she drove away, Anyssa looked at the check that Michelle Harper made out to her, and she thought of her cousin, Chas. "You can rest in peace now," she said softly, "The Harpers didn't have to do that, but they were so nice to do so." Meanwhile, Michael and Shelby thought about what could be done for Anyssa. "Her family is gone, for the most part," Shelby said, "and she is living with Sheila, their roommate Courtney and Julie. At least she will be around family." "What are you asking, Shelb?" Michelle asked her sister in-law. "Why couldn't you adopt Anyssa?" Shelby asked. "That may well be a good idea," Michelle said, "and you adopted Hannah that way, right?" "Yes," Michael smiled, "and I think it would be great that Anyssa be a part of the family!" What will happen next? *Now that Anyssa's info is public, what will Aileen be dealing with now? *Will Michelle adopt Anyssa? *How will the family dynamics change with Anyssa joining the family? Tune in again for the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah